The Time We Shared
by levioursa
Summary: Keduanya memiliki banyak kesamaan, keduanya saling memahami akan perasaan masing - masing, tapi keduanya hanyalah kenangan lama. [PRODUCE 101/ P101 S2 - Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho ]


Lai Guanlin dan Yoo Seonho,

Keduanya dekat karena sama - sama mengikuti eskul basket.

Keduanya dekat karena memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Keduanya dekat karena saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Guanlin tau kalau Seonho itu sedikit _loading_ , Seonho juga tau kalau Guanlin itu irit dalam bicara. Tapi Guanlin tidak pernah irit jika sedang berbicaranya dengannya. Mungkin karena kadar kelemot-an Seonho yang luar biasa.

Pernah saat itu tournamen akan semakin dekat. Seonho adalah salah satu anak kelas satu yang berhasil menjadi anggota inti. Permainan Guanlin jadi menurun karena Seonho masuk.

"Guanlin fokus!" Perintah sang pelatih sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

Guanlin pun hanya mengangguk dan mulai memfokuskan pikirannya. Hal sepele yang bisa membuat pemuda taiwan itu tidak fokus, yaitu; karena kehadiran Yoo Seonho dalam teamnya.

"Sudah cukup, kapten kalian saja tidak fokus. Mana bisa dilanjutkan." Pelatih Jung pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan. Disusul anggota lain yang pergi.

Kini hanya ada Guanlin dan Seonho yang masih tinggal. Seonho bilang dia mau menunggu hyungnya itu.

Guanlin mengacak surainya kacau lalu mengelap keringat yang cukup banyak. Hari ini ia begitu kacau.

Seonho menghampirinya, "Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Seonho dengan wajah polosnya.

"H-hah? Tidak apa - apa." Guanlin bohong.

Seonho pun mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Guanlin. Ia menepuk - nepuk bahu yang lebih tua. Mungkin maksudnya untuk menenangkan, tapi sayangnya itu semakin membuat Guanlin tak karuan.

Iya Guanlin itu menyukai Seonho.

.

.

.

Guanlin benar - benar tidak fokus, padahal ini latihan terakhir dan besok adalah harinya. Ia terus - terusan merasa gelisah, apalagi saat melihat Seonho diantar pulang oleh seseorang bernama Ha Minho.

"Sialan, siapa dia berani - beraninya!" Umpat Guanlin saat sedang diajak bicara oleh pelatih Jung Jaehyun.

"Siapa yang sialan?" Tanya pelatih Jung.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Lanjut pelatih Jung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Maaf songsaenim.." Lirih Guanlin sambil menatap kebawah.

"Lari 100 keliling sebelum pulang dan bersihkan lapangan!" Perintah pelatih Jung dan Guanlin hanya sabar.

Pelatih Jung pun mengundurkan diri. Kali ini hanya Guanlin yang tersisa dilapangan. Rasanya ia benar - benar ingin mengumpat.

"E-eh Guanlin masih disini?" Tanya Chenle yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Oh ternyata kau belum pulang? Iya aku kena hukuman si Jung." Jelas Guanlin sambil memungut sampah di lapang.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Chenle yang berjalan kearah tasnya yang ia tinggal di kursi dekat lapangan.

Guanlin menghela nafasnya, "Biasa, aku kan memang sedang tidak fokus belakangan ini."

"Iya kau kenapa sih? Belakangan ini kau terus menurun. Ingat besok pertandingannya." Chenle sedang membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Pasti karena Seonho ya?" Lanjutnya.

Guanlin membulatkan matanya, "H-hah? Bukan sial."

"Guanlin, aku sudah mengenal mu sejak lahir. Jangan bohong haha." Chenle tertawa dan itu membuat matanya menyipit.

Guanlin mengehela nafasnya kasar, "Iya, iya kau benar. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Guanlin sedikit frustasi.

Chenle menghampiri Guanlin lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Kau hanya perlu jujur." Sarannya.

"Sudah ya aku duluan, aku sudah dijemput oleh Renjun gege hehe. Sampai nanti Guan!" Chenle pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Guanlin terus memikirkan saran Chenle. Itu terlalu beresiko untuk orang yang sulit untuk jujur sepertinya.

.

.

.

Tournamen pun dilaksanakan hari ini. Team Guanlin berhasil membuat kemenangan mengalahkan sekolah tetangga. Tadi malam Guanlin berjanji; jika teamnya menang ia akan jujur pada Seonho.

Jadi, setelah selesai merayakan kemenangan disebuah kedai di dekat sekolahnya. Guanlin segera mengajak Seonho untuk keluar.

"Seonho ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Guanlin yang sedang menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Hah? Untuk?" Dasar Seonho ya, terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Ikut saja."

"Tapi aku mau makan, hyung." Ucap Seonho persis seperti anak kecil.

"Keluar saja dulu Seonho, aku akan menjaga makananmu." Chenle yang mendengar percakapan mereka pun akhirnya angkat bicara untuk membantu sahabatnya.

"Hm baiklah, ayo cepat hyung." Seonho menarik tangan Guanlin untuk pergi keluar kedai.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai didepan kedai tanpa diketahui anggota lain selain Chenle. Ah sepertinya Guanlin harus mentraktri Chenle nanti.

"Ada apa sih hyung?" Tanya Seonho.

"H-hm anu.." Guanlin gugup bukan main, ini kali pertamanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, mau jadi pacarku?"

Hening.

Namun semenit kemudia Seonho tertawa, "Hyung maksudnya bagaimana? Kalau kita pacaran nanti kita akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Yoo Seonho dengan polosnya.

Guanlin bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Ia pun mencium pipi yang lebih muda dengan secepat kilat. Rasanya ia sangat malu.

"Aku mau jadi pacar hyung tapi belikan aku cokelat atau permen dulu." Pinta Seonho dengan pipinya yang merah.

Guanlin rasanya ingin tertawa, bagaimana bisa ia menyukai anak sepolos Seonho?

.

.

.

Dua tahun keduanya dalam status berpacaran. Keduanya saling menyayangi bahkan banyak yang iri dengan mereka. Banyak yang bilang Seonho dan Guanlin itu benar - benar pasangan serasi.

Tapi, karena kebodohan Guanlin mereka harus putus. Guanlin tau itu keputusan yang berat, tapi ia yakin dirinya sudah tidak bisa bersama Seonho lagi.

Alasan mereka putus yaitu; Guanlin yang terlalu cemburu dengan Seonho.

Seonho memang dekat dengan siapapun.Tapi pikiran Guanlin saat itu masih belum matang. Guanlin masih menjadi anak SMP yang terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Belum lagi dia sedang mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya.

"Kita putus saja." Ucap Guanlin yang sedang berada diatap sekolah dengan Seonho.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seonho bingung.

"Aku lelah."

Seonho menundukan kepalanya, "Yasudah, aku juga bisa apa?" Ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

Guanlin langsung memeluk Seonho. Mendekapnya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang dan membiarkan Seonho melepaskan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku yang kurang aja ini. Aku tidak bisaㅡ"

"Sudah cukup hyung, tidak usah dijelaskan lagi. Iya aku mengerti semuanya." Ucap Seonho dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi - jadi.

 **Setahun kemudian**

Seonho akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ini hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia memilih sekolah ini dengan alasan basket. Sekolah ini memiliki team yang kuat.

Tapi siapa sangka, ia harus dipertemukan dengan Guanlin lagi.

Siapa sangka mantan kekasihnya itu kapten dari team basket yang ia impikan.

Apakah kisah lama akan kembali terulang? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas, mereka berusaha untuk tidak saling bertemu untuk saat ini.

 **END**

Ini before storynya byeongnari couple di cerita Black and White ya!

Ini aku bikin lima menit yang lalu pas lagi dengerin ceramah lol.

Maaf kalau banyak typo atau banyak yg gak keedit hehe.

Jangan lupa feedback dan aku mau ukk. Doain ya guys hehe.

With love, vioursa.


End file.
